Unicorns and Glitter
by DryadSpeaks
Summary: Written for the Quartie Ficathon!  The prompt was:  "Wait, there's no such thing as unicorns?"  QUARTIE BABY INSIDE!  Part of the Averyverse!


**Written for this prompt from the Quinn/Artie Forum:**

_**"Wait, there's no such thing as unicorns?"**_

As Quinn hung the last of the streamers for the birthday party, she watched Artie attempting to blow up the bag of balloons she had tossed to him earlier.

"Here, why don't we give those to...someone else to blow up," she said, taking the bag away from him. "You've blown up three, and you already look like that might have done you in."

He coughed, and grinned at her. "It's fine. It might just take me a little while. Have you seen my inhaler?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'll get one of Avery's godparents to do it," she said. "Or, more specifically, I'll get Puck to do it. He's usually full of hot air."

Artie laughed, and watched her leave the room. He was about to go check to make sure that everything was in order, when five year old Avery ran into the room.

"Daddy! Daddy! Is it time for my party yet? Can I put on my party dress?"

He grinned, lifting her up into his lap. "It's not quite time yet, princess, but almost. Do you want me to help you put on your dress?"

She shook her head. "I want someone else. You don't know how."

He widened his eyes, in mock surprise. "I don't know how? What do you mean? I'm practically the dress master! Did you see the one I wore last time Mommy and I went out?"

Avery giggled. "No, silly! Mommy was wearing a dress. You had a pants!"

"Oh, right, I had a pants," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

"Can we go find Ella?" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I want to play with her."

He nodded. "I think she's in the back yard. Let's go see."

**

* * *

**

"Mommy! Can I get my dress on now?" Avery called out, as soon as she saw Quinn in the back yard, forgetting that she had been looking for Ella. "Daddy wanted to help, but I said no."

Quinn grinned. "Sure, sweetie. I'll come help you in a minute. Just let me finish this."

Once Quinn was finished instructing Puck on the amount of balloons she wanted, she headed into the house to help Avery get her dress on.

"Where should I put these balloons?" Puck asked Artie, walking towards him. "I should probably do this inside."

Artie shrugged. "I think they're supposed to be in the living room. At least...that's where we were when Quinn gave them to me, before I had to...do something else."

Puck nodded. "Dude, you could have just asked me to do it...you didn't need to almost kill yourself for three balloons. The Puckasaurus can get 'er done! Fulfilling my godfather duties here!"

Artie grinned. "Thanks. I hardly almost killed myself, but it's nice to know you've got my back. And I'm really glad you stopped insisting everyone call you 'the godfather.'"

Puck grinned. "Puckasaurus makes me sound more dangerous. Now, go finish getting stuff ready. It's your girl's big day!"

As Artie headed towards the kitchen, he smiled at the fact that, despite Puck being married to Rachel, having a child, and working in a respectable job, he really hadn't changed at all.

**

* * *

**

"Daddy! Look at my dress! Do I look like a princess?" Avery asked, twirling around in front of him.

He nodded. "You're the prettiest princess ever!" he said, taking the hairbrush she handed him.

"Mommy said you had to fix your hair, so I brought you this," she said. "Want me to help you?"

He grinned. "Sure. Climb up here, and work your magic."

She giggled. "Silly, magic isn't real!"

His eyes widened. "It most certainly is!" he said, as she carefully brushed his hair. "How else do you think the unicorns travel around?"

"Daddyyyyy," she said. "Unicorns aren't real!"

"Wait, there's no such thing as unicorns?" he said, staring at her. "You're joking, right?"

She shook her head. "They aren't real in Ohio. Only in stories. And places that are far away. Your hair looks pretty now."

He hugged her. "Thanks, princess. What do you say we get out there for that party?"

She giggled. "Ok. Can I stay on you?"

"Of course," he said. "You're the birthday girl, you get whatever you want."

As they headed out into the backyard, she turned around. "Daddy, you said I get whatever I want. Can you make unicorns real in Ohio?"

He grinned. "I can't make any promises about that, but I can promise that we'll watch a unicorn movie tonight? How does that sound"

She nodded. "Ok. I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, princess," he said. "Now, let's get out there and have some fun!"

**

* * *

**

Quinn watched as Artie rolled down the ramp into the back yard, with Avery on his lap.

She grinned, looking on as she talked excitedly to him as they made their way towards the tables where everyone had gathered.

He'd clearly let Avery brush his hair, and hadn't thought to check a mirror before they headed outside. She hoped he wouldn't mind that his hair was full of pink glitter.

As she watched Artie say something to Puck while Avery climbed all over him, she smiled. Of course he wouldn't mind.


End file.
